Tower of Sunz
by VexVulpes
Summary: Ickis is dead. Ickis has been dead for a very long time. Aaahh! Real Monsters and Invader Zim crossover with implied Zim/Ickis. Don't like, don't read.


WARNING! This fic involves the following things:

1. A crossover between Aaahhh! Real Monsters and Invader Zim

2. Extreme mental, physical, and emotional torture

3. Implied slash between a monster and an alien

Since I have warned you, please, PLEASE, don't flame, bitch, or moan if this is not your cup of tea. If you don't like any of these things, then don't read.

For those giving this a chance, enjoy.

**Tower of Sunz**

Trapped, caged, no way to escape.

Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

Cold, tired, hungry, scared, lonely…

So alone.

So alone.

_"Let's go exploring!"_

_"Icky, we really shouldn't be here."_

_"Oblina's right, Ickis. The Gromble said-"_

_"Nonsense! I've been here tons of times! Besides, Simon's gone."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Of course, Krumm! He hasn't been here in months."_

_"Well, if you're sure Icky…"_

_The falling of a cage. A much too sweet smell. Darkness._

Ickis is dead. Ickis has been dead for a very long time.

Days, weeks, months, years…

Doesn't matter how long he's been here. Doesn't matter that his heart is beating, his lungs breathing.

Because deep down, Ickis is dead.

_"You have to understand that I don't want to do this."_

_"Then let them go! Please!"_

_"I can't. I have to know. It's for science, for discovery."_

_"Simon please! Let them go! You can't do this!"_

_"All my life I dreamed of this moment. Finally, my questions will be answered. What do monsters look like on the inside? Are they different internally from species to species?"_

_"Please! Don't kill them! They're my only friends!"_

_The blade is raised and lowered. Blood and screams, begging and pleading. Silence._

_As the blade dances, an eye rolls across the floor, staring and seeing nothing._

Pain. A burning sensation flooding through his veins. Screams and sobs rise from his throat until he can scream no more.

Agony. Chemicals flowing through his bloodstream as muscles spasm, fists clench, voice cries out for mercy.

"I can't stop the process now. It's too late Ickis."

A hand stroking his ear before pulling it hard, the pain only increasing. A smug voice much too close for comfort.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll make a lovely human."

_Gold eyes stare at nothing, thin arms hug equally thin legs to a thin chest._

_"Still not speaking huh?"_

_Gold eyes blink and look up._

_"No matter. Get up."_

_Shaky legs obey the command. Punishment is swift if orders aren't followed quicker._

_"We're going to a meeting so I can share the information I've gathered on monsters."_

_A nod of understanding, gold eyes averting their gaze._

_"Good Ickis. Now get in the travel cage."_

_Shaky legs obey the command. Punishment is swift if orders aren't followed quicker._

Hundreds of eyes stare at him, voices murmured and astonished. One voice is smug, proud.

"Now, it wasn't a complete success. He still retained his ears and claws, as well as his fangs."

He wants to be small again. He wants to be his old self.

He stares at the humans. They stare back.

Suddenly one face stands out. Green, eye whites tinted pink. Green lips peel back to reveal sharp zipper-like teeth.

_"Would you like to be free?"_

_Bodies are everywhere, blood pools on the floor. The green creature doesn't care._

_Ickis nods._

_"Too bad. Zim will not free you. But Zim will save you."_

_Alarms blare. Hands and feet connect with doors the green creature sealed shut, trying to enter._

_Ickis merely blinks._

_"You will be Zim's. But Zim won't hurt you, monster human. Zim never hurts his pets."_

_Yelling and shouting. A familiar voice sounds. The decision is made._

_Ickis grabs the green creature's hand._

"Icky."

He blinks, looking up. Zim stands before him, hands behind his back. He looks down again, hugging his legs tighter.

"Oblina used to call me that."

His voice is quiet, weak from being unused for so long. Zim kneels down to his level, hands still behind his back.

"You are Zim's pet. Zim will call you whatever he wishes."

He gulps and nods, ears lowering. Zim shakes his head before placing a clawed hand gently against his cheek.

"Zim will care for you. All Icky has to do is keep Zim from being lonely."

Lips meet his lips. Something cold and smooth is gently forced into his grip. Zim pulls back and grins, zipper-like teeth seeming even sharper than before.

Ickis stares at the alien weapon in his hand as Zim scratches one of his ears.

"What do you say, Icky? Shall we punish the Simon-beast?"

_"Please! Don't kill me!"_

_"Pathetic. Listen to him, Icky. He begs and pleads for mercy."_

_"He's pretty noisy, Zim."_

_"Ickis please! You don't want to do this! What would your friends think of this!"_

_"I don't know. You killed them."_

_"And yet he wants you to spare his life."_

_"Why should I? He didn't spare Oblina and Krumm."_

_"I made a mistake! I'm sorry! Don't kill me!"_

_"Humans. They're all the same Icky. Selfish creatures that murder and slaughter for their own personal gain."_

_"Disgusting."_

_"Come on Ickis! You wouldn't really kill me would you!"_

_The alien gun is lowered. Ickis grins, revealing small sharp fangs._

_"You're so noisy Simon. Ickis says be quiet."_

_The trigger is pulled and beautiful red paints everything._


End file.
